WITCH 2 point 0
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: It's 30 years after the end of season 2 and our favourite girls daughters are all at Sheffield. Everyone knows about the other worlds and there's a new sport. Heart hunting. And there's new Guardians in the pipes.  Almost all about my OC's. On HOLD!
1. Heart Hunting and Odd Occurences

**Hey, it's my 3****rd**** publication! I'd be even more excited if you, dear reader, would review it. Even flames are accepted, it proves someone's reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. WITCH belongs to Disney. But Aquasis and the World Hopper are MINE!**

**And so we now move to...**

**Chapter One: Heart Hunting and Odd Occurrences **

"COME ON, HAN, SPILL! Why can't you come Heart hunting tonight?" demanded Chloe. " We're going to Aquasis. They say the Heart there is a pearl. AN ABSOLUTELY HUGE PEARL! You love pearls!"

"I told you, Chloe, I have to work in the restaurant tonight. I cannot go AWOL again or my mom will kill me. Sorry, BYE!" Her long, black ponytails flapped in the wind as Han Lin ran off to her mom's restaurant, yet again. Chloe flipped her Rapunzel-style blonde locks with a shrug.

"Okay, so what's your excuse, Iris?" she asked. The brunette stopped fiddling with one of her braids and answered,

"Are you serious! I have geography homework, a maths assignment, that English essay AND an art project due in three days! I don't have time for any magic-world-jumping stuff!"

"And Tammy...?"

"Will be helping her," replied Tamora. Her blue-black hair hung in a single pigtail over her right shoulder. "And anyway, I agree with your aunt Lillian. Heart hunting is just wrong. It might make you feel powerful, but, by the slight chance you do find a Heart, what about the world you leave almost defenceless? You know no one from Earth has ever seen the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, even if they are real. Would YOU defend that world with your life?" Iris and Tammy walked off, leaving Chloe with only red headed Wilma. But...

"Don't look at me! I'm grounded! I'm lucky I'm allowed my cellphone. And you know that you're not allowed to go on the World Hopper alone. So Aquasis is just gonna have to wait. Bye!" Wilma ran down the street towards her home, which left Chloe alone at the school gate.

"_Great!_" Chloe thought, the sarcasm almost showing on her face as she trudged towards home. "_Now I get to listen to Aunt Lillian tell me why Heart hunting is wrong while Mom gets to go to Meridian__. Absolutely wonderful!_" For some reason, Lillian was in complete opposition to the sport. Chloe thought it was just fun. Lillian did **not** agree.

When she finally got home, she checked up on her exasperating science project. The point was to over-fertilise a plant to the point that it died, but no matter what she did it stubbornly refused to go to meet its maker. An aunt that wouldn't let you play your favourite sport and a plant that wouldn't die. Life was so frustrating.

_**En Route to Sheffield Institute-The Next Day**_

As Tammy's mom, Mrs Cook, was driving Tammy to school, they passed two boys poking a tied-up dog with sticks. Tammy felt her temper bubbling up like a volcano about to explode. "Mom, stop the-OW!" Tammy's eyes, for a single moment, felt like they were on fire. Mrs Cook pulled the car over right outside the school.

"Are you okay, Tammy? she asked, extremely concerned.

"I'll be fine, Mom," the pain was already receding, but when she opened her eyes everything was fuzzy, "but I think I lost my contact lenses."

"Your glasses are in the glove box."

"Thanks Mom!" Tammy said, paused to retrieve her glasses, then got out of the car.

Mrs Cook, first name Taranee, reached down onto the car floor and retrieved the melted remains of two contact lenses.

"Hmmm..." she said, and was about to drive off when suddenly A HUGE "ACHHOOOOOOOO!" came from right outside, followed by a small thud. Getting out of the car she saw the crumpled up body of Han Lin against the school wall.

"That was quite a sneeze, Han Lin," she remarked as she helped the girl up.

"I must have tripped in the middle." laughed the slightly-bruised girl.

"Yes, tripped..." said Mrs Cook, not truly convinced. Right then Chloe walked past carrying a beautiful geranium in a pot. The second Han Lin looked at Chloe she whispered, "That better not be the fertiliser project."

"The one where you kill the plant with fertiliser, right?" asked Mrs Cook.

"In theory," Chloe replied, "but the stupid thing won't die!"

"Your mother had trouble with that one too." Mrs Cook said quietly. "Really?" asked Han Lin, but no one really heard her as a sopping wet Iris stormed past, shortly followed by Wilma, who wasn't even damp.

"Um, what happened?" asked Chloe.

"I _so_ don't want to talk about it." Iris said as she marched into school. Everyone looked at Wilma.

"The fountain in the park kinda exploded on her." she explained.

"Well," said Mrs Cook, "I need to get going. Why don't you girls go find Iris a towel." While the girls headed off into school, Mrs Cook got back into her car and drove round the corner, then pulled over and closed her eyes. "I cannot believe I am actually about to do this again." she muttered. Then she opened her mind, out to her fellow members of W.I.T.C.H.

"_CALLING ALL W.I.T.C.H.! URGENT __MEETING AT THE SILVER DRAGON ASAP!"_

**WOAH! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over a whole page of writing! **

**I really love W.I.T.C.H. a lot, and I'm just hoping I have done well. If you don't get the parenting... well I don't really either. Basically W.I.T.C.H. 2.0 have the same power as their mothers, Will-Wilma, Irma-Iris, Cornelia-Chloe, Taranee-Tamora (my favourite cause she's based on me), and Hay Lin-Han Lin.**

**As I mentioned before, any reviews are accepted. Um, and could someone please tell me how to post a second chapter?**

**My thanks**

**DVM**

**(P.S. **** NONE of my stories are going anywhere until I get at least two reviews on one. HINT, HINT. *puppy dog face* Please?)**


	2. Abnormal AccomplishmentsStrange Stories

**Okay! Just so you know, my dear readers who did not review, this is my most successful story EVER! A billion thanks to Miss Velocity and Lexvan who reviewed, and to Miss Velocity, 43 ****quintillion thanks for adding this to your FAVOURITES! XD ! Oh, just so you know, I live in a country under the Commonwealth so I use English-English. ****E.g****. Colour-not **_**Color**_**. To any Americans- your version is way easier. Basic rundown of this chappie, m****ore weird and wonderful accidents, and some revealing of great secrets!**

**Moving on, if you look to your... um... further down the page you'll see...**

**Chapter Two: Abnormal Accomplishments ****and ****Strange Stories**

**The Silver Dragon Basement- Approximately an Hour Later**

All of the Guardians (**WITCH1**) sat around on various boxes, taking in the new information. Taranee straightened her black work jacket and folded her hands, fully ready for questioning. "And you're absolutely sure, Taranee?" asked Lillian. She honestly wasn't sure that Chloe, and maybe some of the others, had any sense of responsibility towards Hearts, let alone the Heart of Kandrakar, the very core of infinity itself! Then again, she wasn't sure if her denim jeans went with her orange T-shirt.

"Almost positive!" Taranee exclaimed. "This is almost exactly how we found out about **our** powers, Lillian. Plants that won't die," she gestured towards Cornelia, "sneezes that create miniature tornadoes," glancing at Hay Lin, who was still wearing her apron, then looking over to Irma, who was lounging on the other side of the room, "water acting completely insanely, that sort of thing."

"Taranee's probably right, Lil," remarked Cornelia, shifting in her seat while trying not to crease her designer blue skirt or blouse. "She's, like, almost never wrong."

"So, here's the big question," said Will. "How do we tell them?"

"Easy," announced a very confident Hay Lin. "The same way we were told."

**Sheffield Institute-History Class-Same Time**

Iris was feeling beyond irritated. She had just been starting to get dry from her earlier soaking, when suddenly WHOOSH; the window above her and Han's desk blew open, right when it started bucketing down with rain. Even worse, when Han tried to close the window, it started hailing. History was bad already, but this was completely mad! Was the universe trying to give her a cold or something?

**Sheffield Institute-Science Class-Same Time**

Ms Blumentopf didn't buy the whole "I really did try, but it just won't." She gave Chloe a "D-"as she'd obviously fertilised the geranium well, but hadn't grasped the concept of the assignment. Chloe didn't think it was fair. It wasn't her fault, it was the flowers! But obviously no one, not even Tammy, who sat behind her playing with one of her pencils, believed her. "It just doesn't happen," Tammy whispered. "It's completely illogical."

**Outside Home Economics Class-A While Later**

"_It just doesn't happen. It's __completely__ illogical!_" mimicked Chloe, rolling her eyes. They were standing in the school courtyard. The fire department was finishing hosing down Tamora's burning cupcakes.

"I swear they were **out** of the oven, cooling down! I just thought that they looked a little underdone and then-"

"You took to them with a blowtorch?" Iris interrupted, rather sarcastically. The rest of the girls almost fell over laughing, except for Tammy.

"It's not funny, Iris. I didn't do anything."

"So what, they just burst into flames by themselves?" Wilma asked sceptically.

"Well, yeah... It sounds kinda crazy if you say it that way."

The firemen called the all-clear just before lunch. Sitting in the cafeteria, the girls mulled over their bizarre experiences. "Well," stated Wilma, trying to break the awkward silence, "today has been very... interesting?" Her attempt at conversation only received glares and eye rolls from Iris, Tammy and Chloe, with a subtle headshake and a "thanks-for-trying" smile from Han. Wilma looked down at her food, utterly defeated. _Yuck_, she thought,_ cliché meatloaf that'll crawl__ off your plate before you can eat it_.

"Ha!" laughed Tammy. "Good one, Wilma." Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Tammy, Wilma didn't say anything." Han Lin explained slowly, severely confused, and began slowly sinking towards the floor. She had a habit of hiding if she didn't understand something.

"Yes she did." Tammy looked round at her friends.

"Um, do you mean about the meatloaf?" asked Wilma, a slightly disturbing idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?"

"Well, I'll admit to thinking it, but that's it. Tammy, I think you just..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "read my mind_._" The only word to describe Tammy's face was gobsmacked.

"You think I just..."

"Hey!" Iris cried out. "We interrupt this weird-fest for a breaking news bulletin! Han Lin is **under** the table." Trust Iris to joke in a crisis.

"Han, you need to come out," Chloe said soothingly. "We have to figure this out and you're no good to the discussion down there."

"Fine," came the muffled reply. "But if anything else insane happens, I'll be hiding in the bathroom for the rest of the year." They waited for about half a minute.

"Are you coming out?" asked Chloe, annoyance slipping into her voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" As Han finished speaking, she appeared next to Chloe out of thin air. Chloe screamed. "**WHAT?** Is there a spider? I hate spiders!"

"Well, there's no spider," Iris said casually, taking it in her stride like always, "but you did just materialise out of thin air." Han stood up slowly and made her way towards the door. "And you're still no use to any discussion if you're in the bathroom." That logic was pretty much irrefutable. She sat back down reluctantly.

"Fine. But we're going to Mom's restaurant after school and we are telling her everything. She'll help us."

"You make it sound like a disease," said Iris.

"It might be, Iris. You never know what you might pick up in other worlds. I think Tempestas Mundi has a sickness like this. The most common symptom is... a raincloud over the head." While Han would hide when scared, Tammy spouted obscure and often random facts.

"Okay, thanks for that Tammy, but we haven't been to The Tempestas in... three, maybe four years," said Wilma. "It's probably not that."

"So, Silver Dragon after school, right?" Iris questioned.

"Right!" everyone chorused.

**A World Away-Almost Same Time**

Six girls knelt before a crumbling throne in a city of ruins, cloaked in shadows. "Master Seer," the girls intoned as one, "you called for us."

"Yes, my friends," his echoing voice replied. "The Assembly has need of your gifts. I have foreseen an immense trouble upon our lands. This great danger could potentially destroy you, me and the delicate balance between life and death. Unfortunately not even I can foresee what this problem is. I need you, girls, to travel to another Dimension, one parallel to our own, and uncover the group known as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. The Assembly believes that they may be able to assist us in our time of need."

"Of course, Master Seer," replied one of the girls, the leader.

"Please remember, girls, this group is not the enemy. No matter how different they are from you, they are possibly our only hope. For Racardank, for your Aretha and for all things finite, transform and set out."

"Yes, Master Seer," the girls replied in unison. The leader of the group took out a glowing pink pendant and cried, "Align iungere Custodes!"(**1**) Each girl was encased in a brightly coloured bubble, one grass-green, one red like flames, one blue-green like the ocean, one silver as a cloud's lining, one pink as the sky at sunrise, and one in golden-yellow. The girls emerged transformed, each announcing her specific gift. (**2,****3,**** 4, 5, 6, 7**)

"Terra!"

"Ignis!"

"Aqua!"

"Aer!"

"Vi!"

"Fatum!"

The girls now were older and clothed in black, skin-tight long-sleeved shirts, long, flowing, pure white skirts and black boots. Over this, they wore floor length hooded cloaks, the lining of which was the only true colour of each ensemble. The colour was the same as each girl's bubble. Beneath the cloaks, they sported large, white, feathered wings, dappled with black. They were the Guardians of Finitude, the sentries of the Gates of Death. "Transport nostro destination!"(**8**) the leader in the pink cloak exclaimed. The girls vanished...

**Outside The Silver Dragon-After Closing Time**

Han Lin took a deep breath in, and blew it out as slowly as possible, trying to avoid anymore insanity. She opened the door and walked in, followed by the others. "Hey Mom!" she said trying to sound as happy as normal. It didn't work.

"What happened?" asked Hay Lin, covering up the fact that she had a pretty good idea very well, glancing up from the table she was cleaning. Han opened her mouth to recount the day of madness, only to be stopped by Iris's hand clamped over it. Wilma caught on first.

"Do you have a private place we can talk to you, Mrs Lin?"

"Well I'm sorry girls, but I have your mothers over for... our book club."

"That should be fine, Mrs Lin, we'll have to tell them too, sooner or later." Tammy said.

"May as well be sooner." Iris finished.

"They're down in the basement."

In the basement, Chloe found someone she wasn't expecting. "Oh, no way! I'm not talking about **anything** while **she** is here."

"Pleased to see you too, Chloe," said Lillian, rolling her eyes at her niece. "Nice to know that you still haven't learnt any respect for...anything."

"People, please," Will spoke with the authority of a practiced leader, a side of her the younger girls had never seen before, "I believe we all came here for a reason? Hay, if you please."

"Sure," she replied, before reaching out and touching the air, creating what seemed like ripples.

"Wonderful, Han," Iris muttered to her friend, "your mother has broken the fabric of reality. This day just gets better and better. "

"Firstly, I heard that!" Hay Lin glancing away from the illusion she was weaving.

"And secondly," Taranee continued, "this is going to be your explanation of the weird stuff that's been happening to you."

"So sit down and listen," Cornelia concluded. The girls sat. Will began the story that she and her friends had heard so long ago.

"A long time ago, when earth was still young, all spirits and creatures lived under the same sky. The Universe was one huge kingdom." Images flashed all around them, flowing out from Hay Lin's memories of her own introduction to Guardianship. "Then the spirits and creatures began to feel hate, and the world was split between those who wanted peace and those who lived for other's suffering. Both were separated by a Veil. Evil was evicted into a dark place called Metaworld. Before the Universe was split in half, Kandrakar's castle was created. It is in the exact centre of infinity. It is guarded by the most powerful creatures and spirits. Including us."

"Okay, you lost me," Iris interrupted. "I get the Kandrakar thing. We went there on our Other Worlds class field trip. But are you trying to tell us that you protect the fortress at the core of infinity? Yeah, um, **how**?" Irma glared at her daughter.

"She was getting to that, Iris." Will just smiled.

"I think it might be easier to show you." The young girls only saw a flash of pink, before there were five unfamiliar girls in front of them, announcing,

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!" The girls looked at each other, then back at the girls that vaguely resembled their mothers.

"What just happened?" they asked at the exact same time.

"Girls," Lillian announced, "you have just met the previous Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."

"They actually exist," murmured Tammy to herself, slightly shocked.

"Wait!" exclaimed Wilma. "What do you mean previous Guardians?"

"Well," Cornelia said, "it's time for the responsibility to pass on."

"And, sadly, Taranee thinks it's you girls." Everyone rolled their eyes at Lillian.

"Wait! What?" Han was severely confused, but resisting the urge to hide.

"Han," Hay Lin flew over to her child, "you need to calm down, first off. You've disappeared," Han shimmered back into the visible spectrum.

"And now girls," Will whispered, adding drama, while changing her friends back (causing Hay to fall out of the air), "It's your turn." She handed the Heart of Kandrakar to Wilma.

"Me?" The surprise in her voice made everyone else laugh.

"Yes, you. You are the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Your element is Quintessence. Please don't panic when electronic devices start talking to you, it's completely normal. It just takes a while to get used to." She looked at Irma, who spoke to Iris.

"You got Water. Water balls out of thin air are my **favourite** trick. But there's also mind control and changing the colour of your outfits. It's really cool. It also explains the fountain-in-the-park thing." Taranee was next.

"Tammy, you have fire. It might sound a little scary, but sometimes facing a fear makes you stronger. And you can read minds as well as broadcast your thoughts and those of your fellow Guardians to each other."

"Cool," Tammy said, "my own personal radio station in our heads."

"That's almost exactly what I said."

Then Cornelia looked at Chloe and said, "I hope you've figured out the pattern here."

"I think so. It's Earth, right? And if the stories are right, telekinesis too." Chloe looked across the room and saw a trash can lid. She concentrated hard, imagining that it was floating, and slowly, slowly it started to rise.

Cornelia smiled when she saw. "Correct." Han Lin had obviously caught on.

"That means I'm Air, right?"

"Yes," her mother replied with a smile, "and, as you may have discovered, invisibility. It's really fun! Flying is incredible! Just be careful to keep your feet on the ground when you're not supposed to be flying. That was one of my problems."

"So, Mom," Wilma said, excitement leaking into her voice, "can **we** transform now?"

"I can't see why not. Just hold out the Heart and say 'Guardians unite!' and that's it." Wilma bit her lip. Then she took a deep, calming breath.

"Guardians, unite!"

**Under a Bridge-Earth- Same Time**

In a flash of pink, six cloaked and hooded figures appeared out of nowhere. "Alis proferamus," (**9**) whispered the leader. "Abscondite nos a conspectu alienis! Ostende nobis quid quaerunt!" (**10, ****11**)The cloaks shrank to the length of shawls, revealing large feathered wings. The figures then seemed to vanish again. In truth, they were only hidden from others sight and could still see each other. A vision of five young girls appeared to them. "These are the ones we are looking for," the leader told her group.

**I FINISHED! Hooray! ****This has been my entire life for the last few days! ****This, not my ****previous**** chapter, is now my longest chapter ever! I got onto the 4****th**** page! Almost 2 and a half THOUSAND words! **

**Do you like my little twist? A parallel set of Guardians! If you understand little of what was said by the leader, it's because it is in ****Latin****. Here are the translations: ****(****1: Guardians, transform and unite****)****-****(****2: Earth****)****-****(****3****: Fire****)****-****(****4****: Water****)****-****(****5****: Air****)****-****(****6****: Energy****)****-****(****7****: Fate****)****-****(****8****: Transport**** us to our destination****)****-****(****9****: Reveal**** our wings****)****-****(****10****: Hide**** us from other people's sight****)****-****(****11****: Show**** us what we seek****). **

**Please R&R, but know that my Fire Guardians will use flames to warm up the imaginary cookies for my well rounded reviewers. **

**Thanks go to my parents for being my beta's, and to the Microsoft Word Thesaurus, without which this story would have used the word "said" way more often.**

**DVM =)**


	3. A Varied Viewpoint and Power Practice

**Hey! I'm not dead. Not yet anyways. Just stuck under my first ever major school project. I'd like to thank ArtisanGirl for adding this to her favourites. That had great awesomeness. I ****didn't get any reviews though =_ (Even flames are appreciated. (It's been a little cold round here). And school's started, so no dedicating my life to FanFiction. I just started High School for you Americans. A bit of a homework shock, as mentioned before.**** Anyway I wanted to go into a different POV for some of this chappie, it seemed like the only way to do it right. Just a note ****This**** is scene/time changes. **_This _**= thoughts. And so here is...**

**A Varied Viewpoint and Power Practice**

**Earth-A POV that will explain itself**

As we flew, I tried to simply enjoy the rush, but I could feel and taste the difference between here and home. My wings flew on anyway. We had a mission here. We could be here for months, maybe even a year. We knew who we were looking for, but not where they were, which meant they could be anywhere at all. I had thought they were our age, but the visions looked so much older. I pointed down at a green space, one eerily similar to the park in Cloverfield. With one accord, the girls and I pulled into a dive, Cordelia in front, cutting a path through the air. As soon as we were safely on the ground I whispered in the ancient language of Power, "Mutaret ad illud quod fuit ante!" **(1) **Immediately our wings began to shrink and fade away, my uniform dissolving into my old blue jeans and white T-shirt. Unfortunately the Heart gleamed and glittered rather conspicuously and, even if only the girls could see it, that made me nervous. Double checking that the girls had finished transforming before I tried anything, I whispered again in the language of Power "Ipse habitu."**(2)** Beneath my fingers I felt it morph into a heart-shaped locket. "Roll call!" I said smiling at the girls. It was an old tradition between us.

"Willow!" No one who knew her would ever think that Willow, a diva who didn't like messing up her hair, would control the rough and tough power of Terra, the Earth.

"Irmy!" Irmentrude (Irmy if you didn't want a minor singeing) was all passion, but most passionate about her books. Controlling Ignis, the power of Fire often seemed to come second to school work, but if worlds were at stake, you'd better have her on your side.

"Cordelia!" Her personality was almost as light as her element, Aer. She was an optimist, end of story. Our world could be imploding and, as long as everyone was safe, she'd say something along the lines of "Well! This means that math test is off!" And her laughter was infectious.

"Cora-Lee." Speaking of laughing, Cora used to be the joker of the group, sarcastic, always ready with a witty comment, but recently she had started becoming more and more closed off. She hung out with her family A LOT. Not even her little sister, Kristy, could annoy her out of her silent reverie. It was as if the Guardian of Aqua was now someone else entirely different, someone I wasn't sure I liked.

"A-Win!" My turn. Yeah, weird name. Delia came up with it. My real name is Alanna-Winifred. Just Alanna I could handle, it means harmony, what I'm supposed to symbolise, but Winifred sounds so old, and they're worse together. Any one who calls me by my full name, who is not in a position of authority over me, gets a subtle taste of the power of Energy, Vi. They generally don't use it again. Funny that.

"Norna!" Our very own Fate. She has this obsession with weaving. She once told us that she could see the threads of Life. Do we believe it? Yes. In the middle of a battle, she goes all blank and then two major bad guys' heads bang together, cartoon style. She doesn't _**really**_ know what her power is so we just called it Fatum, Fate.

"It looks a heck of a lot like Cloverfield, doesn't it?" remarked Willow. "There's even a building that looks like my apartment block."

"It does look like yours," said Cora-Lee in complete monotone, "but there's someone on your balcony." Holding the Heart I felt my eyes gain raptor-worthy focus. It was a girl on the balcony, but the crazy thing was that she looked exactly like me.

**Earth-One Rather Long Explanation Later**

"So there are exact copies of us? Leading out alternate lives to us?" Delia still didn't get the whole concept of "parallel dimensions."

"Yes," a hint of frustration leaking into Irmy's voice, "I would imagine that there are differences between them and us, maybe names or something like that," The copper-skinned girl attempted to put an end to the endless questions at least temporarily. "But yeah, they live our lives, but probably without the whole… you know, magic. But who knows maybe there's another WICCAN out there. Now come on we need a cover story."

**Elsewhere- Slightly Earlier- Third Person**

Wilma walked inside, feeling strangely like she had just been watched. After checking her watch, she realised that she had said she'd meet the rest of WITCH 2.0, as Han had dubbed the new Guardians, under the bridge for power practice. She stuck her head into the kitchen, where her dad was making lunch and called out, "Dad! I'm going to hang out with the girls!" She didn't think her dad knew about her mom being magical and all and she wasn't going to chance it.

"Hang out?" asked her dad, an amused smile on his face. "I thought you'd need a bit of practice with those new powers of yours." As he turned back to the carrots he was chopping he heard his daughter gasp quietly.

"You know?" Wilma was slightly taken aback. A single nod. He knew. "How?"

"Suffice to say Chloe's aunt needed a bit more protecting when she was eight. Aaaaannnndd your mother might have let something slip when I followed her to an alternate dimension. Before the Great Discovery." Wilma almost felt her jaw hit the floor. "Are you going or not, Wilma?" She walked out the door in a state of shock, barely responding to the bus driver as she climbed aboard and paid to get to the nearest stop to the bridge.

When she finally arrived, everyone else was there already, playing snap with some KandraCards that Han always carried in one of her purses. "It's about time," Chloe said without looking up from her cards. The game was discarded in a matter of seconds, as the girls prepared for their second real experience with magic. Wilma pulled the Heart of Kandrakar out from under her shirt.

"Guardians Unite!" she announced, feeling slightly stupid for some reason. As the element Quintessence wrapped around her, forming a beautiful pink bubble she felt that feeling replaced by a new strength and confidence. Emerging from her magical bubble she saw WITCH 2.0 in all their mystical (and more mature) glory. Her long bell-sleeved blue dress-cape-thing billowed around her ankles, the wind bouncing lightly over the portion of her abdomen that was exposed. The purple miniskirt, green-and-blue-striped tights and purple boots felt completely natural, even though Wilma had never owned anything like them before. And the whole thing had been spray painted a faint pink. Green and aqua wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and she felt that her hair was standing just a bit higher and longer than usual. Iris, already working on her mom's signature move, the "Tear Sphere", wore a fitted T-shirt with two prongs that curved towards her belly button, very similar to her mother's apparently, but in purple. She had a skirt that reached halfway down her thighs, with a portion of it in the middle at the front and back reaching down to mid-calf. Gloves reached from her wrists and ended in a curl at her elbow. Again her outfit was dusted with pink not including the striped tights and ethereal wings. Her hair flowed freely, with the exception of two small braids tucked behind her ears. Tammy's outfit was a tight blue shirt with one long sleeve that flared out, a single curl-collar on her neck and a similar curl beneath her collarbone. Over her tights she wore what looked like closefitting ¾ bootleg pants with a small split in the outer side of the leg, all decorated with tiny pink dots. Her hair stood up in spikes like Mrs Cook's had, but some of Tammy's hair was in ringlets, forming a frame around her face. She was just starting to work on holding a fireball without getting it everywhere but her hands. Chloe was double checking for the 3rd time in the 17 seconds they'd been transformed that her sky-blue-and-pink-spray-painted sash was in the correct position over her left shoulder. The matching ankle-length skirt sported a single coil around her belly button, coming up from the left side, and a slit up the same side revealing her banded leggings and high heeled boots. She ran her fingers through her high-ponytailed hair, drawing imaginary attention to it and the long, fitted sleeves of her top that ended in points on the back of her hands. Wilma knew she was exceptionally excited about the top, with the right sleeve being really one long glove and the peculiar neckline, a 135˚ angle with the flat on the right side, like the glove. Han was zipping somewhere around Heatherfield, endeavouring, and succeeding to master one of the most valuable of a Guardian's skills, flight. Her shirt was rather unusual. One side had a blue spiral on her shoulder and the other was a ¾ length loose purple sleeve. The purple sleeve crossed over in front forming an Orient-style shirt that just came short of the belly button. Her skirt was exactly like her mother's but in purple with a pink thread around her waist, all of it sprayed with pink. Wilma bent her knees and leapt into the air, wings fluttering. She attempted to fly to her left instead having to pull up before she hit the ground.

When Iris got home she was confronted by her mother. "Rissy, there are some exchange students coming and I offered a place for one of them here."

_Gee thanks for warning me Mom,_ she thought, _now I get to share a room with a c__omplete stranger for who knows how long!_ Her feelings showed plainly on her face.

**Elsewhere on Earth-The Next Day**

"I can't believe we had to sleep in the park!" cried Willow. "My hair is trashed!" Her face told that inside she was making slightly stronger comments.

"If you can even call that crazy thing we do at night sleeping!" Irmy added. She referred to the multi-dimensional, speed-of-light-travelling, soul-collecting commotion that occurred every night almost as soon as these certain girls closed their eyes. It wasn't exactly restful or straightforward, especially if a soul didn't want to go, but it was the price of being a Guardian of Finitude. Cora had once ushered her own grandmother to the next world, a strange experience for both. "And what I can't believe is that the only cover story we could think up was the lame old "Exchange students." This is never going to work!"

"I beg to differ!" A-Win exclaimed. "No one will suspect that we're from a completely different dimension, here to find a bunch of fairies that are going to help us save our world!" There was an awkward quiet, one full of expectancy. This was the time when Cora would make a joke and they'd laugh their heads off. All that happened was a lady with a black dog walking past gave them a weird look. The silence was deafening.

**Apologising now for long descriptions, but I felt it necessary. Please review. I need some news AKA do you like it or not? The translations of the Latin is below:**

**(1-Change us back to that which we were before)**

**(2-Disguise yourself)**

**PS Don't own WITCH. Sucks huh? But I own WITCH 2.0, the Parallel set of Guardians, heart hunting, the "Great Discovery", Aretha, Racardank, the plot AAAANNNND KandraCards. Suddenly that seems like a lot of things. That's a bit peculiar. **

**PPS the "Tear Sphere"= a water ball. I thought Irma would/should have a cool name for it.**

**PP****P****S REVIEW!**


	4. Raving 4 Revolution and Hoping for Home

**Hi! My sincerest apologies for not updating in ages. All stories were overshadowed by the ghost of epic Nick shows past, aka I was watching Danny Phantom on YouTube. I would like to mention that a) Danny Phantom should be brought back, b) I had little to no idea of how to introduce the problem in this story, c) I just want you to be prepared for some random, mostly unrelated ranting from a random, mostly unrelated character, d) I had to figure out last names and pairings of WITCH 1 (AHHHH!) and e) I have finally realised how important Irma is in the WITCH dialogue (WICCAN seems to get harder by the minute). I'm working on the second one. So... here we go!**

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road! Follow the Yello-_** Wrong large red button! I think that's the Oz portal... Any way, here we go!**

**Raving for Revolution & Hoping for Home**

**Somewhere in the Multiverse-Time is Non-Existent-First Person**

Chester was pacing again. Wasn't eternity bad enough without him and his stupid, never-freaking-ending pacing? What's a ghoul to do? "I'm telling you, Nancy, this girl got out and hasn't returned! It's been what, 30 Earth YEARS! I swear if that pus bag ever shows her face around here every again she'll get a whipping she'll never forget! And those Guardians too! They dare to imprison **me** and yet this impudent little **girl** can go free!" Oh, and the ranting. Incessant ranting about the conditions, the rations, the escapees, the fact that no one ever summoned **him**! I simply rested my hand on my chin and sat down on the stained, old couch to listen to this new subject matter.

"What ever are you raving about today, oh great pain-in-the-ghostly-rear-end?"

"Why my dear Nancy, I'm raving about **revolution**! I have rallied **hundreds of thousands** to rise up against those wretched Guardians who incarcerate us here and together we, The Spectres, will rule **ALL OF THE UNDERWORLD**!" He released a depraved chortle. I gave him a withering look.

"You may be dead, Chester, but you're still insane. You'll just get us all in a life-size mess. This Chacon girl probably returned to a different sector," I knew he wasn't really listening to me. Spend a few Earth-decades in the same dorm and you get to know someone's body language. "Heck, maybe she finished whatever business was keeping her here and has moved on to that better place that you know is waiting for you if you'd just let all this insanity go."

"If it's so great why don't **you** go?"

"You know I _**want **_to go, but I still have to get over being **MURDERED**!" He looked chastised after that. Crossing over is a topic that no one talks about. It's a touchy subject for all of us here in Limbo (not that Chester had ever had any discretion on the matter or any other). Such is the way departed things are.

I just want to say good luck to this Chacon child, because if Chester gets his hands on her, well... that's not going to be pretty.

**Earth-Heatherfield-Olsen Residence**

_So this is where I'll be doing my time,_ thought A-Win. _Well, at least it's not a park bench_. It was a decent size apartment, similar to her own back home.

"Hello, you must be Alanna Vander," A-Win spun around to find the clone of herself that she had seen from the park. "I'm Wilma Olsen." Suddenly the girl from the other dimension was glad she'd dyed her hair black with a single pink streak and temporarily changed her look to pretty-in-blue, otherwise this new girl would freak. Hopefully the others, who had taken similar precautions weren't faced with parallel-dimension lookalikes...

**Cook-Ashcroft Household-Same Time**

_Um, awkward much, _thought Irmy.

"Irmentrude O'Frockie, right?" This girl looked _**exactly**_ like her.

"Um, I prefer Irmy, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm Tammy Cook," They looked so similar. Irmy had changed from her usual contact lenses to the slightly more bulky regular glasses, her brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. Unfortunately, this Tammy had glasses too. Irmy had decided on the nerdy persona; an overly done version of her day-to-day self. Nice and simple, if only Tammy didn't seem to have the same idea...

**Hale Apartment-About the Same Time**

The two girls looked each other up and down in silence, observing the similarities between them. Chloe noted the fashion sense of the newcomer, in season and trendy yet originally styled, corresponding with Chloe's own style. Good taste she had, but her mannerisms would decide whether she was friend or foe.

Willow studied the girl before her, particularly her stance, twisting a strand of her now-strawberry-blonde hair around her fingers. This girl was looking for some sign of her intentions. Like a guard calling, "Acquaintance or antagonist?" back home. It was a peculiar sensation, as Willow had been told time and time again not to act upon that exact same scrutiny of a neophyte in her own social circles. Curiouser and curiouser, as some would say...

**Lindon House-As Before**

Two girls were laughing on the couch on a TV show. Two girls on a couch were laughing at the girls laughing on the couch on the TV show. Cordelia and Han Lin were already getting along swimmingly (or is that flying-ly?). They had taken in the likeness between them, built a bridge and gotten over it. After a few questions, they knew each others' favourite colours, least favourite foods and that they were both likely to burst into laughter at the simplest thing. A few queries still lingered in each girl's head, such as "_Why does she look so familiar?_" and, "_Where did she get those awesome scrunchies?_" but they both wordlessly agreed to wait and see.

**Tubbs' Dwelling-If You Haven't Figured Out The Pattern Here Yet That's Really Sad**

_Well she didn't have to be so rude about it,_ thought Iris. The exchange student, Coraline Luria or something, had barged in, dressed in a Gothic-black dress and asked, "Where's the bedroom. I'm tired."

Iris replied, "It's upstairs, second door on the left. And what's with the get-up? Who died?" The joke however rebounded off the sheer black veil covering Cora-Lee's face.

"I did." A simple statement, said with all the conviction in this world and the next, that had startled Iris, rendering her speechless as the shadowy figure swept past her, up the stairs and slamming the guest bedroom door. Creeping along the hallway, passing that self-same door, Iris heard the muffled sound of hushed sobs. Continuing on to her own room, Iris mused on Life, Death and What Was For Dinner Tonight. Her brain threw up some remarkable ideas.

**And I'm going to leave it there because I cannot think of much else right now. Yes, I have figured out parenting, and yes, it is all extremely in-sync with Season Two, completely ignoring break-ups, new relationships and other such things that I know happen in the comics, which I am pulling my favourite ideas out of. So for those of you who didn't get the pairings it's WillxMatt (Olsen), TaraneexNigel (Cook-Ashcroft), CorneliaxCaleb (Hale, 'cause Caleb doesn't have a last name), Hay LinxEric (Lindon, 'cause it just fit together so well), and IrmaxMartin (Tubbs, and yes I did actually do this pairing, because I figure Irma can't actually do without him). I love writing this story so much. Homework gets in the way =( but I keep on going. And if I get reviews, even anonymous ones, I find that I come up with ideas faster and homework actually goes faster. Reviewers will receive cyber-cookies. Those who can figure out the character that I introduced who is from the series (who and which I don't own) will receive cyber-BROWNIES! I 3 brownies. **

**I don't own WITCH. I don't own Kandrakar, Kandracar or Candracar. I own WICCAN, but not Wicca. I own Racardank (well, my version. I had not read WITCH on Stage when I formulated this idea). I own WITCH 2.0. I do not own WALLE. That is sad.**

**DVM wishes for you to push the Lovely Button below and review, because it will shortly be her birthday. DVM says "See ya next chapter!"**


End file.
